


Train Delay

by DrummerDancer



Series: The RoyEd Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward struggled to catch trains when Roy was involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Train Delay  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Series: AU  
> Characters/Pairings: Roy/Ed  
> Word Count: 357  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Edward struggled to catch trains when Roy was involved.

“I really need to go, Roy…”

“Just a little longer…”

“No…I seriously have to— _ah!_ ”

Edward let out a broken gasp as he felt teeth graze his nipple. He cursed under his breath, hating the fact that no matter how much he protested, no matter how much he said he  _didn’t_  want to do it…his body reacted anyway, like electricity dancing across an invisible wire.

Snow was falling outside the bedroom window, blanketing the dark streets below with slick white dust. Edward was dreading the moment he would have to leave the heat of the apartment and venture out into the chill of the night, how his limbs would ache and his skin would chap and break like dirt baking in the desert. The thought sent a chill down his side as he felt hands ghosting over his crotch, reaching for his thick brown belt.

“Roy…I’ve got a train to catch,” he moaned, sticking his hands out weakly to try to stop the older man. 

“We’ve still got time,” the other man muttered, choosing to ignore the hands and fondle Ed through his pants.

Edward groaned in pleasure as he felt more blood head south from his head. His shirtless form was laying flat on the bed, legs pulled up and around Roy’s, giving the man perfect access to what he wanted. Ed’s resistance was crumbling like ice under foot, breaking away in chunks as his groin began to ache with need. It was his weakness, he thought dimly, as he eventually gave in and rested his hands on the sheets.

“Fine…but hurry up. I’ve missed three trains already because of you.”

Roy smirked, a look of pure contentment coming to life on his face. “And you thought those times were accidents?”

Edward scowled. “Bastard...”

But even though he knew that they didn’t really have time, that he would probably miss another train because of Roy, Edward couldn’t for the life of him bring himself to care. For, at the moment, wrapped in sheets of red and looking out onto a beautiful winter’s night, Edward realized there was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
